Partners in Love and War
by dracoluv
Summary: Harry is one of the top aurors, and has just been assigned Draco as his new junior partner. How does this complicate his already dying marriage? It might get...mature, so I'm marking it just in case.
1. Chapter 1

"You have got to be kidding me," Harry sighed, looking across his desk.

Ron was shifting in his chair, "Look, mate, it wasn't my choice, it's just my job to let you know."

"Draco Malfoy. As in, like, the ex-Death Eater?" Harry only received a nod in return, "All right...send him in."

Ron nodded, standing to leave. When he was halfway out, he turned, "Hey, I think it's a good thing. You're probably the only one who could handle him, anyway."

Harry waved him off and leaned back in his chair, grabbing a notepad and pen from his desk. By the time he had flipped to a fresh page, he heard a knock on his door. Without looking up, he muttered the spell to open it, looking up absently to double-check that it was, in fact, Draco Malfoy standing outside his office.

"Get in here, Malfoy," he sighed, setting his notebook in his lap and leaning forward to grab the pile of paperwork and put it into an empty drawer in the filing cabinet behind him. When he turned back around, the blond was awkwardly standing, awaiting approval to sit.

Harry waved his hand to shut the door without word, and gestured to Draco's seat. "Go on, it won't bite you."

Draco sat, elegantly as possible, and Harry rolled his eyes.

"So, I suppose we'll be working together, then?"

Draco nodded without word, "You understand that I am the ranking officer? When it comes down to it, I'll be in charge, and I'll take repercussions for your mistakes. That being said, you won't have any mistakes. You also won't have to deal with me as an authoritative presence unless you go down a pathway that leads to one of those mistakes. I don't want to make this harder than it has to be. If we're going to be partners, then partners we will be. Equal work. Equal say. Unless, of course, you're somehow endangering us."

Draco nodded in response, "And please, stop with the mime act. We're going to be partners. You're going to have to speak to me."

"I apologize if you felt I was being rude," Draco recited.

Harry sighed, "That's not what I was trying to say… I just… Can we start over? I don't want us to go back to being school children bickering til the day's end. I get enough of that from Ginny, trust me."

"I apologize. I...I would appreciate that as well."

"Thank you. Then, I suppose we should get you more situated," Harry smiled tight.

He stood, leading Draco to the side door that would connect their offices.

"I suppose you know that this will be your office? Well, you can always come to mine, especially with any questions or concerns on our cases, alright? Scratch that. Especially if you are bringing coffee," Harry smiled, "Or you can just send me a message. I'm usually more responsive to face-to-face conversation, though."

Draco nodded, "All taken into account. Thank you for the leniency, Auror Potter, I know this must be terrible for you."

"It's no problem at all, and please don't call me Auror Potter. We're partners. I'm pretty sure Harry will be fine, but at least Potter."

"Alright, Potter, and Malfoy should suffice for me, as well."

"Okay, well, uhm, I'll send for you when I get our next case, then. Unless you want to help with paperwork?" Harry fished.

Draco quirked his lip, "I believe I'll get myself settled into the new space, first, thank you."

"Right," Harry sighed, "It was worth a shot. See ya, Malfoy."

Draco gave a nod in acknowledgment and began levitating boxes into his office. With that, Harry turned and left the room.

This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had just sent out the last file folder of his and Ron's cases sent out when he heard a knock at the door. He groaned, lifting his head from where it had fallen onto his desk, and waved his wand to open the door.

He was surprised to see his new partner there, clean and refreshed, as though he had just stepped out of a dry cleaner's.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here so late?" Harry rubbed his eyes, listening to Malfoy shift in place.

"Potter, you realize it's morning, don't you? Wait, did you stay here all night?" Malfoy walked into the room, sitting across from Harry as he finally managed to open his eyes.

Harry only nodded in response, yawning, "S'pose I did," he shrugged, "I'll be fine after a good cuppa."

Malfoy shifted forward, placing a mug in front of Harry, "I took the liberty of adding a lump of sugar, but no cream. I seem to remember you preferring the natural taste of coffee."

"How did y-

"You weren't the only one staring across the Great Hall, you know," Draco joked, then cleared his throat, "So what were you doing here all night?"

Harry groaned, stretching out his arms before taking the coffee into his hands, "Finishing the paperwork on my last couple cases with Ron. Figured we should have a fresh start together."

Harry took a sip of his coffee and Draco swallowed, "Well, that's very...proactive of you. Look, if you really needed the help with the paperwork, you should have said something."

Draco received a wave from Harry as if to dismiss the words. "No,it was my work. I should have done it while we were still working on the cases. It was my fault for letting it get piled up. S'alright, though. I got it done."

The blond nodded, "What shall we do today, then?"

Harry smiled at this, "We get to go ask for a new assignment."

At Draco's brow arch, Harry smiled wider, "What? Don't you like new assignments?"

"It will be my first, actually."

"Huh? But you've been here almost as long as I have. Didn't you start, like, a year after me?" Draco nodded. "Then how haven't you had a mission yet?"

The blond shrugged, "I suppose when one's loyalties change so drastically as mine have, some are going to have doubts."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You never changed loyalties, Malfoy. You simply vocalized what you felt all along."

"Whatever you believe, Potter. I'm simply giving you a plausible explanation for my lack of field experience."

"Right, well. I'll fix that right away, don't you worry."

Draco's lips twitched, "I don't doubt you in the least."

With that, the blond stood and made his way to the side door to his office. Harry looked after him, a thought on the tip of his tongue, "Malfoy-

The blond turned and theirs eyes met. Harry's mouth dried and he found himself unable to blink as he watched Draco's gray eyes.

"Potter? Potter. Hello?" Harry shook his head, flushing red.

"Sorry, it's just uh...oh, thanks for the coffee." Harry lifted the mug.

Draco quirked his lip, "Of course," then he turned and closed the door behind him, delving into his office.

Harry sat back in his chair and swallowed, looking down at his coffee. He ran a finger around it's glossy edge. As his eyes lost focused, his mind buzzed: Why did he stammer like that? Why did he freeze up?

Harry groaned and slammed his head back down on the desk. Today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry took a long sip of his coffee, swallowing with his eyes shut. He had now finished off the cup, and it was time to get up and grab Malfoy for their audience with Kingsley.

There was a soft knock on the door. Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pointed to open the door. Behind it was none other than Draco Malfoy, carrying an empty mug.

"I uhm," he lifted the mug, "finished mine off. Figured I'd check in on you."

Harry smiled despite himself, "Same here."

Draco breathed a sigh, "Good, I was worried I'd be intruding on your morning time. Do you suppose we could head to that meeting?"

"Of course," Harry felt himself smile. He knew that Draco was attempting to hide it, but the blond's eyes betrayed his excitement. Harry could tell that there was an energy just under the surface of his skin, buzzing away as he waiting for Harry to stand.

As soon as he was in reach, Draco snatched the mug from Harry's hand and sent both off to the kitchens. He blushed slightly at the seemingly impolite move, but Harry smiled and thanked him to alleviate his embarrassment.

"Shall we, then?" Harry grinned, gesturing to the dark wood door of Kingsley's office. Draco nodded, and Harry started off, the blond trailing just behind. "Now, this will be your first case, so let me do the talking. I'll make sure we get something good."

Draco nodded and Harry opened the door of his office. "Harry!" came the jovial tone of the Head Auror, "Already done with those reports?"

Harry nodded as he and Draco stepped into his office. "Sent out the last one just this morning."

"I saw," Kingsley smiled, "I believe it was time-stamped at three am."

At this, Harry flushed and Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "Well, you see sir, I wanted Draco and I to be able to start fresh today. Together as a team. We're actually here to request a case."

"Really?" he asked in a measured tone, keeping careful eye contact with Harry. "And you suppose that you are ready? The both of you?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Draco's been around just about as long as I have. It seems pretty wrong that he hasn't been given a case, but I'm sure that there's no discriminatory actions being taken place...especially not against someone who saved my life during the war…" Harry commented nonchalantly, though the words bore an obvious weight.

"Of course not," defended Kingsley immediately, "And I'd never let Harry Potter get bored waiting on a case, of course. Here, I have the perfect thing."

Kingsley handed Harry a case in a manila folder and Harry raised an eyebrow without opening it.

"I'm not doing beginner's work," Harry said, not grabbing the folder.

"But Auror Malfoy has never taken a case before. It's only standard procedure that he start with a beginner's level case," dismissed Kingsley, pushing the folder back towards the raven.

"No," Harry asserted, though he felt Draco growing uneasy beside him, "How many cases have I worked for this department? How many of those were successful? Right...I deserve a high-level case, and so does my decided to assign him to me, You must have noticed that he can operate at my caliber. After all, it's ministry regulation to pair only those of equivalent skill in the Auror program with the exception of junior aurors. Auror Malfoy is in no way a junior, of course."

Kingsley nodded, "You're right…" he trailed nervously, reaching for another file. "This is probably more up to your speed."

He handed over a red file and Harry nodded, "Thank you, sir. Always a pleasure."

With that, Harry turned and led Draco out of the door.

"And that," he whispered with a grin as they walked back to their conjoined offices, "is how it's done."

Malfoy only blushed with a smile as he followed, seeing Harry in a new, and quite flattering, light.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry settled into the couch in his office and patted the spot beside it, looking up at Draco to sit with him. Draco awkwardly did so.

"Alright, Potter. Let's hope you weren't incorrect about my ability to handle whatever this is," Draco remarked.

Harry chuckled, "I don't think I've ever _over_ estimated you before."

Draco shoved his shoulder lightly, but soon turned his attention to the file in front of them. Harry opened it and they both skimmed the contents quickly.

"Well, it appears that you would be just the right person to help me on this," Harry commented.

Draco was highly offended, "Excuse me, Potter, but what are you insinuating."

Harry blushed profusely and tried to stammer out an explanation, swallowing hard. He close his eyes and took a breath.

"Look, I only meant that these sort of folk...they tend towards a certain _type_ , alright? And this one happens to prefer gorgeous blonds," Harry blushed all down his neck when he realized what he said and Draco raised an interested eyebrow.

"So," he drawled out the word, "You think that the perv will try to pick me up because, what, my hair is so light?"

Harry shook his head, trying to avoid more offense, "No, but uhm it's that and you're tall and...and well, you've seen a mirror before, you don't need me to tell you."

"Don't need you to tell me what?" Draco challenged.

Harry tried to be nonchalant, "That you're attractive."

Draco smirked, "Well, maybe I did."

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. Certainly Malfoy heard that he was attractive enough times before. He's pretty sure Pansy had created a theme song based off of his stunningly blue eyes some time ago, so...why would Draco need Harry's confirmation? He didn't understand.

"Anyway, Potter, let's actually get back to the case," Draco sighed in exasperation when the raven went silent.

Harry nodded and read through it again, "So someone is finding these hot, young, blond guys in gay clubs throughout Wizarding London and kidnapping them. Then, when they're found, they've obviously been manhandled and then obliviated. Therefore, to actually catch the perpetrator, we'll have to lure him in using you as bait."

"Alright," Draco confirmed, "When do we start?"

"Well, we can start tonight. Until then, we should get you some proper clubbing attire," Harry suggested.

With a scoff, Draco curled his lip, "You honestly think I don't already own something good enough?"

Harry blushed, "All of the kidnapped guys had been wearing tight short-shorts and tank tops when they were taken. Do you already own clothes of that nature?"

Harry was having a hard time listening to Draco's response, as his mind had decided to picture Draco in just that. He was struggling with keeping eye contact with the blond when a sudden heat made him realize he should button his robes.

Draco smirked, "What, are you cold or something?"

"Uh, yeah, cold, that's it," Harry sputtered.

The blond shook his head, "Come on, we're going to my place. You can determine if what I have is decent enough or if we should go out shopping for something closer to the kidnapper's M.O."

Harry swallowed and nodded, standing and adjusting himself as he followed Draco out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so warning, this chapter got pretty sexual, pretty quickly.**

Draco had gone through about seven different outfits, and Harry didn't know what to do with himself. He cursed every time Draco came out of the bathroom. It seemed like each time, the clothes were getting tighter, the material thinner, and the skin more exposed. For some ungodly reason, Harry's body was enjoying the show much more than he had enjoyed anything in awhile.

This was not a good sign. If Harry started to develop feelings for the blond on top of the raw attraction he was already experiencing, it could be certain that there would be hell to pay not only from Kingsley, but from his friends and his ex as well.

He had to shut this down quickly, but first, he had to get rid of the evidence before Draco noticed. When Draco next came out of the bathroom, this time in red skin-tight short shorts and a loose, black tank top, Harry excused himself and went into the bathroom for a little bit of alone time.

And Godric, did he enjoy that alone time. Just the thought of what Draco could do. His gorgeous, round arse. His soft, pink lips… Draco had made it very clear that he was interested in men, which made Harry feel a lot less weird about the thoughts running through his mind as he relieved himself in the bathroom. He tried to stay quiet, but couldn't help when he gasped the blond's name as he finally finished into the toilet. He quickly pissed to cover the sounds and then tucked himself away, hoping Draco wouldn't suspect a thing.

When Harry exited the bathroom, he was glad to see that Draco was humming and finding some shoes to go with the outfit that he had apparently decided on while Harry was otherwise occupied. He was bent over, red shorts seeming ready to tear and the task of covering his arse.

Harry cleared his throat and the blond nearly jumped, the sounds of light humming that Harry hadn't noticed until then suddenly stopped. Draco gave Harry an almost-smile.

"Just going to keep soaking in the view, or are you going to help me get ready for tonight?" Draco teased.

Harry shook his head, "I'll help."

The two bent down to dig through Draco's various piles of shoes until Harry came across a pair of black Vans that Draco thought would do nicely. He put the shoes on and Harry checked the time to see it was only six-thirty.

"How about you come to my place and I'll cook dinner for us to kill time before the clubs open?" Harry suggested.

Draco nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Potter. Do you think I should grab a jacket or something to cover up?"

Harry swallowed, giving Draco a quick once over.

"Nonsense," he finally blurted, "My house is warm and you'll have to be dancing all night."

"Well," Draco said somewhat apprehensively, "I don't want people to see me like this just in broad daylight."

Harry furrowed his brow, "Why would they?"

"Well it's not like you're going to give me permission to Floo to your place. Isn't it under a Fidelius charm?" Draco asked with some self-doubt. Had he heard wrong before?

Harry let out a soft laugh, "Now why wouldn't I give permission for you to Floo to my home?"

"Our past-

"Is exactly that," Harry interrupted, "Our past. I thought we'd more than moved past that before."

Draco shifted his feet, then nodded, "Thanks, Potter."

"Harry, please," Harry smiled, taking Draco's hand to lead him to the Floo.

He stepped inside with Draco, holding his hand tightly, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" and suddenly they were off.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry did not expect Draco to be so...different. I mean, sure, he knew of Draco enough. They were partners now and all. They'd been on the same team in the same office of the same building for years, but...still.

When Harry made dinner and Draco was all but beside himself trying to set the table and pour drinks, Harry couldn't help but drink in the soft blushes and hidden smiles. At the table, Draco ate so politely, but he never stopped talking. Sure, the conversation was almost entirely about their case, but he was just so _animated_ … Harry didn't think he'd ever seen someone so beautiful as Draco Malfoy that day.

This was becoming an issue. Harry didn't want to risk their assignment or their friendship by acting irrationally on some new feelings stirring up...except he didn't really think they were new at all. There had to be a reason that he and Draco never seemed to be able to leave each other alone when they were in school. Some reason that their stories overlapped so often. Some reason that they could never _really_ hurt each other. Not on purpose anyway.

Harry was suddenly stuck in the thought. _Had he ever apologized for the sectumsempra?_ He didn't think he had. Maybe that was a conversation best left for when they were filling out paperwork later.

Now, Harry was disillusioned, hanging in the back of a lively club with darkened sunglasses still on. He tried to make himself seem uninterested in his surroundings, but his eyes were trained on Draco the whole time. Watching him dancing with nothing but those little red shorts was doing unspeakable things to Harry's body, and he only wished the night would end sooner.

He was torn between wanting whoever the creep was just go ahead and pick Draco up already so that this investigation would be over and wanting the creep to never be able to drink in the sight of Draco on the dance floor, or anywhere else really.

Just as he was debating within his own head about which of the two options would be less harmful in the end, a taller brunette with straight hair and pale skin approached Draco from behind. Without asking, the man wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and started to grind with him.

 _If only that was me out there with Draco's perfect, round…_

"Crap!" Harry said audibly.

Luckily the music was blaring so loudly that no one turned their heads at his exclamation. The man had lead Draco towards the door and was nearly out of the club. Harry rushed through the crowd, pushing his way through person after person until he made it to the door, stepping out just in time to hear the guy trying to convince Draco to go back to his place.

Harry put on a disillusionment charm and walked up, taking Draco's hand to let him know it was okay. As Draco gave the brute permission to side-along him, Harry flattened his body to the blond's, knowing the side-along could kill him if the wizard apparating was unaware of his presence.

They landed just outside of a larger apartment building. Harry gave them room, still holding Draco's free hand as they walked up to the steps. The brute led Draco inside and up to the third floor of the building. Harry still hadn't had a good look at his face.

They entered room 394 with great haste. Before Harry could register the movement, Draco was being pressed up against a wall and snogged. The blond, though apparently coherent enough to recognize Harry's touch, was snogging the man back mercilessly. It was as if he wanted it.

The man lead Draco to the bed, but before he could unbutton Draco's shorts, Harry yelled out, "Petrificus totalus!"

He watched as the man fell to the ground, completely stiff. Harry then used a few spells to tie him up before going over to Draco and making himself visible again.

"Draco, hey, do you know where you are?" Harry asked, sitting on the bed beside him.

Draco just shook his head, holding both hands at his temples in apparent pain.

"Come on, let's drop this guy off at the holding cells and get you to St. Mungo's, yeah?" Harry asked softly.

Draco nodded once and stood, swaying slightly on the spot. Harry levitated the brute and took Draco's hand, then apparated them all to the Ministry holding block. After checking the guy in, Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and apparated to St. Mungo's, promising to fill out the paperwork later.

It didn't take long for someone to realize that Harry Potter was in the hospital, and soon they were all fawning over the still-in-pain-and-slightly-delirious Draco Malfoy. Harry waited in the chair at his beside, happy just to be nearby as Draco recovered.

They could go celebrate their first case later. For now, the important thing was that he got back to his full self.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was just finishing the paperwork from his first case with Draco when there was a knock at the office door. He finished his sentence with an aggravated period and looked up, waving his hand to open the door.

Before it was half open, he had started in, "This better be bloody imp- Draco!"

Harry stood and rushed over to his partner, going for a hug. He held the blond close for a minute before he realized how it was and dropped his arms, stepping back.

"Uhm...sorry," Harry blushed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was just worried about you."

Draco, luckily, didn't seem upset about the whole deal. Actually, he was blushing a bit too.

"Well, no need to worry. I'm back and cleared for full work," Draco said, smiling at the end.

Harry grinned from ear-to-ear, "Thank goodness. I was going mad with all this paperwork. I've just about finished it all, though. There's like ten extra documents just because we went to his apartment. Another for the side-along. Fifteen for your stay at St. Mungos. Thank Merlin I'm on the last page, finally. I just need you to sign some parts, then we can go get our next case."

Draco nodded, "I can't believe you did all the paperwork by yourself. You know I'm supposed to share those duties, too."

"Well I didn't really want you to have to deal with it when you got out of the hospital. Besides, this way we can get out in the field right away," Harry said sheepishly.

With a fond look, Draco stepped forward and began going through the papers, signing where need be while Harry finished the last page of paperwork. It was quiet, but companionable. There was also an unaddressed energy in the room that Harry just attributed to the post-case excitement.

When they had finished, Harry placed everything into the red file and sent it to Kingsley. Then he stood and stretched.

"Want to go see him now or go have some lunch first?" Harry asked the blond.

Draco shrugged, "I could use some lunch. Where should we go?"

The raven paused and pondered the idea for a moment, then, casually, "My place?"

There was an instant blush on Draco's cheeks, "Why yours?"

"Well, I think I have stuff for BLT's and, honestly, Kreacher always buys way too much food for just me, anyway. Ron and Hermione are always busy, and I don't have many other friends so… yeah. If you don't want to, that's cool," Harry said, voice slightly shaky.

Draco shook his head, "No, no...that sounds great, actually. I don't remember the last time I had bacon. Hogwarts, probably."

"Seriously?" asked Harry incredulously, "You haven't had any bacon since Hogwarts? Why?"

Draco shifted, obviously embarrassed, "Well, I don't exactly have your salary, I'm sure. It never seemed to be at the top of the grocery list. I don't actually have very many things in my fridge as it turns out. And, I know, I know. Why wouldn't I just ask my parents for money or something? How do I afford my apartment? My clothes? Well, the clothes are mine from my teen years mostly. And the only bills I pay are rent and food. My landlord covers the other stuff and I don't use muggle technology really, so…"

Harry frowned, "I don't understand. Why wouldn't you have my salary? We're literally partners. There's nothing more equivalent than that. And I'm pretty sure Ron and I have always had nearly the same salary as well."

With a raised eyebrow, Draco sat back in his chair, "Really, Potter? You are both war heroes. I was on the wrong side. And I'm a Malfoy… People don't get over that so easily. Besides, I only just became your partner."

Harry bit his lip, anger evident behind the mask he was trying to pull over his features.

"Change of plans," said Harry sharply, "First we go talk to Kingsley, then we go to my place for BLTs. Bacon should not be seen as a luxury."

He stood and marched himself to the Head Auror's office, Draco in tow by the wrist behind him. At first, the blond attempted to protest, but he soon gave that up when he felt the prickle of Harry's magic traveling aggressively through the air around them.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry opened the door to the Head Auror's office without knocking, lucky to find that Kingsley was alone at the moment.

"Yes, Auror Potter?" Kingsley asked, unsure how to react to the sudden infiltration of his top Auror into his office.

"What's this I hear about you giving unequal salaries to Aurors of equivalent talents?" Harry interrogated his own boss sharply, not bothering to close the door behind him.

All of Harry's attention was focused on the conversation at hand, his partner beside him, and controlling the magic that was gathering menacingly in the air about them all.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mr. Potter," Kingsley denied, not making direct eye contact.

"Draco," Harry asked, "What is your annual salary?"

Slightly timid, Draco responded, "Two thousand galleons." (FYI, galleons are approximately equal to 25 pounds each.)

"Annually?" Harry asked, incredulous.

Draco only nodded, careful not to look at the man who signed all of his paychecks. Harry, however, turned to that man, angrier than before.

"Really, Kingsley? That's all? I make ten thousand galleons annually. You're paying an auror who is my equal a _fifth_ of my pay?" Harry asked furiously.

Draco gulped, suddenly understanding Harry's outrage. That was a pretty great discrepancy. He had no idea just how much he was being cheated. He just stood, no longer feeling embarrassed for the scene Harry was causing.

"Well, I uhm…" Kingsley shifted in his seat.

"Are going to see to it that Draco has an immediate raise at _least_ to my pay grade, complete with a bonus equivalent to such a raise," Harry said, voice dark and eyes threatening.

Kingsley nodded once, "Of course. I'm sorry that such a mistake has been allowed to continue for any length of time. I wish I could have fixed this earlier."

"For your sake, see to it that nothing of this kind happens again," Harry said forcefully.

"Indeed I will, Auror Potter," Kingsley said carefully.

"And if Draco suffers any repercussions for my demands today, I will be pleading directly to the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Mrs. Hermione Granger-Weasley. I'm not sure if you're aware, but Hermione and I go way back," Harry said nonchalantly, eyes flashing with anger once more.

Kingsley nodded once more, "Right, of course, as would be your right. Thank you again for bringing this issue to my attention. Is there anything else that you require from me at this time, Aurors Potter and Malfoy?"

For the first time, Kingsley had acknowledged Draco's presence. Feeling much more bold, he took a step forward.

"Actually, yes sir. It would seem that Auror Potter and I are in need of a new case to work as we have closed our last case and finished the paperwork in what I believe is record time," Draco explained, the power behind his request dripping from his words.

Kingsley took in a breath, turning to the pile of case folders on his desk. Remembering the last time, he went straight for the red folders and grabbed the one from the bottom of the pile and handed it over.

"That one's been open for almost twelve months, now. Two other teams have worked the case to no luck. I'm sure you'll find it...challenging enough for your tastes," Kingsley said carefully.

Harry took the file and nodded, "Thank you sir. I can't wait to be there for Auror Malfoy's promotion ceremony."

Kingsley looked like he was holding back from saying something, he only gave Harry a look, "Right, the ceremony."

"I expect it will be within the next two weeks?" Harry asked casually.

Kingsley sighed, "Of course, Auror Potter."

Harry smiled, "Thank you, sir."

Then, turning with Draco, the two exited the office, heading out of the offices and to the Floos to head back to Harry's house.


	9. Chapter 9

"Sorry for all of that," apologized Harry as he set down Draco's glass of lemonade.

Draco shook his head brought the drink to his lips for a sip. After swallowing, the blond gave Harry a stern look.

"Potter," his voice was strict and Harry was embarrassed to admit that it may have caught his attention in more than one way, "never apologize for sticking up for me. Never apologize for being the hero that you are. I honestly had no idea how large the wage gap was, or I'd have done it myself."

Harry frowned, "I'm sorry you learned that way, then. But, for what it's worth, any gap should have been addressed."

Draco nodded slowly, "You know, I've never had someone defend me like that before."

"You should have," Harry said under his breath, turning to grab the salad stuff out of the fridge, setting the items on his cutting board and taking out a large bowl.

Draco chose not to comment on the murmured words. Instead, he stood and made his way in with Harry.

"I'll wash the veggies for you if you cut them?" Draco offered, taking off his Auror coat and tossing it over the chair he has been sitting at.

The raven gave him a smile and nodded, taking his coat off as well and grabbing his chopping knife. Draco started on the washing and each resigned themselves into their tasks in a comfortable silence. As Draco finished with the rest of the veggies, he handed them to Harry. For a moment, their hands brushed, and Draco didn't pull away. Rather, he looked to Harry, who was staring at their hands.

"That's the last of them," whispered the blond, still not moving.

This seemed to jolt Harry, and he almost dropped the vegetables as he pulled back.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, thanks," he said awkwardly, setting down the rest of the veggies.

Draco smiled, then stepped behind them and went to the cupboard to find two bowls for them, setting everything else up. He grabbed the dressing from the fridge and added it to the bowl of veggies when Harry finished chopping.

"So, Potter, will you toss my salad?" Draco asked, sitting across the counter at the bar.

Harry dropped his utensils on the counter, "What?" he asked, blushing, "Oh, er, yeah."

Draco raised an eyebrow, smirking at this development. Could it be that Harry really did have some reason other than his hero complex for being so...protective of his new partner?

Harry was avoiding eye contact at the moment and tossing the salad. Then he dished out some to both of their bowls, sticking forks into each before setting them up on the bar. He walked over and sat beside Draco, still blushing, but making eye contact now.

"So, Harry," the blond asked softly, "Why did you chose to live in Grimmauld Place?"

Harry shifted, eyebrows crinkled, "Well, I guess because Sirius gave it to me...kinda. He made me his heir."

"That much I knew," Draco said, "I think, otherwise, this place would be mine. What with Andromeda being cast out of the family long before and all. My mother was the last Black in good standing. But, as she did not keep the name, Sirius was able to take control of the estate. Not that I'm bitter or anything. I'm the sole Malfoy heir."

"Oh...right. Well, uhm, yeah I guess you would've. But uh I like it because it sort of feels like I have a family, y'know? Like...it's sort of stupid because I really only knew Sirius for two years, but he was my godfather and...well...yeah. This is what I have of him," Harry finished lamely, his ears burning red with embarrassment.

Draco smiled softly, "That's sweet, Harry."

Harry looked up at his gray eyes, smiling when they locked, "Well, I've always wanted family, so I'm not willing to part with what little I have."

"I know that feeling completely," was the response from Draco before the blond dug into his salad once more.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry cleared his throat and summonsed the file they were assigned just half an hour prior. He levitated the papers before them so they could read through it as they ate.

"Do stuff like this," said Harry after swallowing another bite, "and your lunch breaks can go as long as you want."

"Smart, Potter," smirked the blond, "Very Slytherin of you."

Harry sighed, "I bet I have something you never knew about me."

"I doubt it, but, sure, go on," Draco said with a sly smile, finishing off his salad and spelling his bowl into the sink to be washed.

Harry sat back and looked the blond in the eye, "The Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin."

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"I asked it not to put me there, though," Harry admitted, blushing, "But, yeah, the Sorting Hat told me that I would do well in Slytherin."

"Well...then why weren't you in Slytherin?" Draco asked.

Harry swallowed, sending his bowl into the sink to be washed, "To be honest...because of you, but not in the way you think. I uh I really embarrassed myself when I refused that handshake. I thought that you would never want to speak to me again. And I knew that all those Slytherin kids were your friends. I just...I really wanted to have friends. I never had the chance before Hogwarts, you know? But, yeah, I think about that choice a lot. What would have happened if I had been in Slytherin? Would we have fought? Would we have been friends? Could we have stopped the war from ever happening?"

Harry was rambling crazily. Draco placed a gentle hand over Harry's and squeezed it gently.

"Oh, be quiet, you," Draco said softly, "Don't go wishing after past choices. You'll never be able to change them. Everything worked out in the end, right? Sure, there were terrible things that happened, but who's to say that there wouldn't have been worse things the other way around? Just… being with Ron and Hermione is where you needed to be before. Now, it's your time to be with me."

At the last part, Draco looked into Harry's eyes, nervousness clear on his face. Harry swallowed thickly, turning his hand to hold Draco's properly.

"I'm sorry for causing a rift between us from the start," Harry whispered.

Draco smiled slightly, "I'm sorry for continuing the fight."

"Can we keep all of that in the past now?" Harry asked timidly.

Draco nodded, "Of course we can."

Harry was trying to read the expression on Draco's face. He could almost swear that Draco's stomach was turning as much as his was at that moment.

This was it...he had fallen for his partner.

He was doomed.


End file.
